I Don't Need Your Help
by Ashbee21Girl
Summary: In the early days of Port Royal, Will and Liz are childhood friends. When she is in trouble Will comes to her rescue, but what will she do?


Elizabeth skipped on the rocky gravel, not caring how much noise she made even though it was close to midnight. Her light blue dress hung to her small frame, and recent developed curves. It was very dark, and she held a candle by her side. She didn't need it though. She could walk backwards in the dark to the blacksmith's. She memorized the trail, and each midnight trip she arrived earlier and earlier. She stopped, and started to walk quietly. She was especially careful when she came into the main road in Town. Just 10 more steps she thought. She looked behind her, scanning the area one more time for people; thankfully no one was there. She opened the door to another night of rebellion.

Will worked hard, always. Sweat beads dripped down his forehead. His brown curls hung from his messy ponytail. CLANK. CLANK. He held up another perfect sword.

That's when he heard the scream.

Her scream.

Will didn't delay action, he dropped his sword and grabbed his pocket knife on top of the bureau. He ran so fast, faster than he ever had in his fifteen years. He ran past the blacksmith shop and looked around him. It was raining so hard and he could barely see. He didn't see her. Then again, he heard her scream. Then he saw her in the alley way, in between the butcher shop and Sully's Bar. There was three men surrounding her, also carrying pocket knives in their hands. Of course, Elizabeth was completely throwing a fit about this situation she was in. She couldn't act like a lady and rationalize with her captors. No, she was yelling and kicking and even bit the man holding her in the hand, like a two year old. With one hand free she thrust it up and hit him right in the jaw.

She ran without seeing Will and hit him the chest. Will grabbed onto her and put his knife in front of him, protecting them. Will realized immediately that the men were drunk. The man that had held Elizabeth recovered from the unexpected blow and turned to Will. They were all angry, their plan for a fun night was not going the way they wanted. Elizabeth looked up at Will, surprised.

"How did you get here," she asked him puzzled.

Will could say once he heard her scream he ran to find her and make sure she was okay, but Will knew she would only laugh at him and make some sarcastic or sexual remark which would make him embarrassed.

She did that often.

Ever since they were teenagers, their friendship had turned to sweetness. No one had made a move to further their relationship, but it was easily known that Will liked Liz, and Liz liked Will.

"I was just coming back from the docks and saw you" Will replied back to her.

"I don't need to be rescued," she snapped.

"Of course, you could easily get these men away from you all right," Will smiled.

She was no pleased with his confidence in her, but she didn't take it personally. If it was her against a small chickadee bird he would still be nervous. They abandoned their conversation when the men approached them closer.

"What the hell do you think your doing miss, runin' away from us darling," One of the men muttered.

To Will's dismay, Elizabeth spit at him and he got furious and came to her with the knife. Will pulled her behind them and quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it. He yelped and the knife fell from his hand. He wasn't done with him yet, and he kept twisting and eventually brought him to his knees.

"Go away, and don't come back," Will spurted out angrily.

The men ran away from him, obviously upset and ego's hurting.

"I could have done that," Liz said quickly.

Will smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her to the smithy. Inside, Will brought her a green fleece blanket. She rapped it around her and nuzzled its warmness.

"Who were they," She asked Will?

"I don't know the one that was holding onto you Liz, but the other two were the Crosby brothers, Tommy and Andrew,".

"Hmmmm,".

Will looked over at her limp body leaning against the wall. She was soaked to the bone. He moved over to her and sat. She starred up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Will, even though I could have done it myself,".

"You welcome Liz," he laughed.


End file.
